


Deception

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 3 Among Us"Marinette! What did you see?"She moved her mic to her mouth, "Okay, I don't know for sure, but Tim walked out of Electrical and I went in and saw Bruce's body. Someone might have vent killed in between that time but that's what I saw."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	Deception

Pink walked into Electrical, noticing Red walked out. She walked towards the back only to find Purple doing wires. 

Quickly, she snaps his body in two and immediately reports it. 

"Marinette! What did you see?" 

She moved her mic to her mouth, "Okay, I don't know for sure, but Tim walked out of Electrical and I went in and saw Bruce's body. Someone might have vent killed in between that time but that's what I saw." 

Tim was livid, "That's an absolute lie!" 

Jason made a sound of suspicion, "I don't know, Tim. I did see you walk into Lower Engine from that direction." 

"Yeah, but I didn't kill Bruce. Why would I kill him in Electrical. I could have kept him alive and asked him to defend me for, y'know, not killing him." 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, it did make sense to not kill there, especially if the other players were aware of the correlation between Electrical and Imposter kills. 

It would have been a big brain move, but just before everyone voted a mischievous voice piped up, "Yeah, but Red sus." 

Red Robin Yum was ejected. 

Tim, from across the room, gave his girlfriend the dirtiest look for framing him. 

After the match ended and Tim could finally speak again, he accused his brother of being the Third Imposter. 

Damian shrugged, "Consider this revenge for making everyone think I was the Imposter for the last round with no evidence." 

"You were the Imposter!" 

Damian tutted, "Yeah, but you had no evidence." 

Bruce was still trying to figure out the game, "How does everyone have children following them around? I want a child!" 

Jason spoke up, "Bruce, I think we're all evidence of you wanting a child. We know." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay  
> Join my discord https://discord.gg/ZYSCEN56


End file.
